superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash
SuperFriends Team Member The Flash is the fastest man alive. He comes from Central City and he's a member of the Justice League of America. His powers are his speed. Flash can run so fast he can break the time barrier, vibrate through solid objects, run on top of bodies of water and up the side of buildings, and actually travel through time. __TOC__ Background Information .|300px]] On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Barry Allen and a twin brother were born on May 13, two weeks late, to Henry and Nora Allen in the small midwestern town of Fallville, Iowa. The brother was pronounced stillborn by Dr. Gilmore. However, in actuality, he had been born healthy, but given to another family, the Thawne's, whose child had died during birth. When he was a child, his mother was killed and his father was convicted. The drive to prove his father was innocent gave Barry a strong belief in justice. As an adult, Barry Allen is a police / forensic scientist with a reputation for being very slow, deliberate, and frequently late, which frustrates his fiancee, Iris West. One night, as he is preparing to leave work, a lightning bolt shatters a case full of chemicals and spills them all over Allen. As a result, Allen finds that he can run extremely fast and has matching reflexes. He dons a set of red tights sporting a lightning bolt, dubs himself the Flash, and becomes Central City's resident costumed crimefighter. Central City University professor Ira West (Iris' adoptive father) designed Allen's uniform and the ring which stores it while Allen is in his civilian identity. The ring can eject the compressed clothing when Allen needs it and suck it back in with the aid of a special gas that shrinks the suit. In addition, Allen invented the cosmic treadmill, a device that allowed for precise time-travel.Background Information is from Silver Age continuity. Continuity from Filmation's DC Superheroes Adventures (1967-1968) Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Powers Barry's super speed allows him to: * "Lend" velocity to objects or people already in motion. * He can neutralize (steal) speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything. * Speed Force Aura: This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. * Superhuman Endurance * Able to impart blows which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star". * Time & Dimensional Travel * Regeneration * Able to vibrate his molecules so fast that he can pass through solid objects * Limited Flight: By spinning like a helicopter, or doing other aerodynamic movements, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. He has even been seen flying as high as outer space. * Vortex Creation: By running in a circle at a certain speed, Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. * Ultra-sonic vibrations: He is able to vibrate so quickly, that he can project powerful ultra-sonic waves. Abilities Master Detective: Is skilled as a forensic scientist Belongings *Flash's costume *Flash's ring SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Notes *''Barry Allen / The Flash'' first appeared in Showcase vol.1 #4''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_4 ''Showcase, Vol.1 #4] (Oct. 1956). *Created by writers Robert Kanigher and John Broome and penciler Carmine Infantino. *Around the time the last season aired in 1985, Wally West had replaced his uncle, Barry Allen becoming the third Flash.This story line occurred in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_350 Flash Vol 1, #350] (October, 1985) External Links * See Barry Allen at wikipedia.org *Alan Kistler's Profile On: The Flash - An analysis of the history of the Flash by comic book historian Alan Kistler. *The Flash: Those Who Ride The Lightning - Fan site with information about the super-speed characters of the DC Universe. Appearances in Other Media References Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters